It is well-known that a number of human disease states may be characterized by the overproduction of certain types of leukocytes, including lymphocytes, in comparison to other populations of cells which normally comprise whole blood. Excessive or abnormal lymphocyte populations result in numerous adverse effects to patients including the functional impairment of bodily organs, leukocyte mediated autoimmune diseases and leukemia related disorders many of which often ultimately result in fatality.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,321,919; 4,398,906; 4,428,744; and 4,464,166 to Edelson describe methods for treating blood whereby the operation or viability of certain cellular populations may be moderated thereby providing relief for these patients. In general, the methods comprise treating the blood with a dissolved photoactivatable drug, such as psoralen, which is capable of forming photoadducts with DNA in the presence of U.V. radiation. It is believed that covalent bonding results between the psoralen and the lymphocyte nucleic acid thereby effecting metabolic inhibition of the thusly treated cells. Following extracorporeal radiation, the cells are returned to the patient where they are thought to be cleared by natural processes but at an accelerated pace believed attributable to disruption of membrane integrity, alteration of DNA within the cell, or the like conditions often associated with substantial loss of cellular effectiveness or viability.
Although a number of photoactivatable compounds in the psoralen class are known, 8-methoxy psoralen is presently the compound of choice. An effective radiation for this compound, and many psoralens in general, is the ultraviolet spectrum in the range of approximately 320 to 400 nanometers, alternatively referred to as the U.V.A. spectrum. As the development of photoactivatable compounds proceeds, it may be expected that changes in the preferred activation radiation spectrum will be necessary. Suitable selection of radiation sources will, of course, increase treatment efficiency and is contemplated as an obvious optimization procedure for use with the inventions disclosed herein.
Although Edelson's methods have been experimentally shown to provide great relief to patients suffering from leukocyte mediated diseases, numerous practical problems require solutions. In particular, Edelson fails to provide a suitable apparatus for applying radiation to the cells, e.g. via a treatment station, in an economical and efficacious manner, or a system for incorporating a treatment station providing for the treatment of a patient in a clinically acceptable format.
Conventional techniques for photoactivating compounds associated with cells have relied on a plurality of devices including flasks, filtration columns, spectrophotometer cuvettes, and petri dishes. The sample to be irradiated is added to the containers and the container placed adjacent to the radiation source. Such systems tend to be laboratory curiosities as they fail to provide the necessary safeguards intrinsically necessary where patient bodily fluids are concerned, particularly since these fluids must be returned to the patient thereby necessitating strict avoidance of contamination. Further, such methods tend to be volume limited, are characterized by many mechanical manipulations and are generally unacceptable from a clinical and regulatory viewpoint. It is an object of the present invention to provide methods and apparatus suitable for use with the Edelson methods to overcome the limitations associated with the conventional expedients.
Copending application U.S. Ser. No. 650,602, filed 9/12/84, describes a practical device for coupling the radiation provided by commercially available light sources, such as the so-called "black-light" fluorescent tubes, to cells for treatment by Edelson's photoactivated drug methods. In summary, the disposable cassette described therein comprises a plurality of fluorescent tube-like light sources such as the U.V.A. emitting Sylvania F8TS/BLB bulb, which are individually, coaxially mounted in tubes of larger diameter which are, in turn, coaxially mounted in sealing arrangement within second outer tubes of even larger diameter thereby forming a structure having two generally elongated, cylindrical cavities about each radiation source. The inner cavity preferably communicates with the atmosphere thereby facilitating cooling of the radiation source. The second tube forming the outer cavity further comprises inlet and outlet means for receiving and discharging, respectively, the cells to be irradiated. A plurality of these structures are "ganged" and suitable connections made between inlets and outlets of adjacent members to provide for serpentine flow of cells through each outer cavity. Thus, continuous flow of the cells through the plurality of cavities surrounding the centrally disposed radiation sources facilitates thorough treatment of the cells. Additional, detailed description of the Taylor device may be obtained by direct reference to U.S. Ser. No. 650,602.
To be fully practical, the Taylor device requires a clinically acceptable instrument to house the device and to provide the cells to be treated in an appropriate form. Such an instrument is the object of the inventions described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,573,960, 4,568,328, 4,578,056, 4,573,961, 4,596,547, 4,623,328, and 4,573,962, fully incorporated herein by reference. While the instruments described therein work well, it is an object of the instant application to describe improved systems capable of implementing, in advanced fashion, the medical treatment principles first taught by Edelson.
It is another object of the present invention to provide still further improvements in greater patient safety and comfort while reducing treatment time and cost, by utilizing a newly designed disposable irradiation chamber and a pump block for interfacing with a patient treatment instrument which incorporates a photoactivating light array assembly, more fully described in copending applications U.S. Ser. No. 834,292, U.S. Ser. No. 834,256, and U.S. Ser. No. 834,258.
It is yet another object to provide an improved instrument which meets the above criteria while maintaining the positive attributes of the prior system; compactness, mobility, completeness, fully automated and monitored, coupled with ease of operation.
It is a further related object of this invention to provide in contrast to the time consuming batch like processing of the prior system, continuous on-line patient treatment wherein collection, separation, and cell treatment occur simultaneously, thereby reducing treatment time and increasing patient safety and comfort.